cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Leaflr
About Leaflr is a blogging website that only a few characters regularly use. The website itself is intended to be a general blogging site for post and reblogging pictures or videos, however the website somehow turned into a battleground for social issues. For whatever reasons, the website will strongly bind a group of characters together on an issue and will generally attack anyone who disagrees. These "Social Justice Warriors" (SJW's) will look for anything offensive and make an uproar about it. Another side to the website is the odd "made-up" beliefs that they insist are real. These include weird sexualities and genders ("pan gender", "demi-sexual", etc), trying to split their attraction (ex. Saying they are Homosexual and "Pan-romantic"), and even making up fake mental illnesses such as "head-mates". They also approve of self-diagnosis. As such, Leaflr is generally a closely knitted community, that will attack any outsides who disagree or offend them. Characters who once wanted to use Leaflr for just simple blogging usually end up leaving the site. Accounts A list of characters who use Leaflr and a brief summary of what they do. SJW's *Flimsy - She has a very popular account with the username "ClawsOffMyCulture" and posts a lot about "cultural appropriation". She also started the hashtag #NotMyMajor which is barely used. *Gar-Gar - Has the username "HelpfulDinosaur" and reblogs lots of mental health posts, to make herself look like a good person. She rarely posts however. *Femmy - Username FemalePower, often reblogs and posts highly political content, and believes the president is secretly Russian and that Russia rigged the election so he would win. most of her claims relating to this are highly dubious, at best. Middle Ground *Blooky - With the name HACKERMANDEMUNHACC666, most of his posts are him making "callout posts" and lying about other uses. Oddly, many leaflr users buy his fake screenshots and lies. *Giggles - With the name "HappyLittleChipmunk" her blog is more of an "aesthetic" one, with Pink backgrounds and sunsets. *Curly - A casual blogger that gets sucked into SJW drama, Curly is mainly a target for whenever they want explain their political stances. This means that Curly can get easily sucked into a movement, but she'll quickly leave it once she realizes it's bad. *Cheery - Reblogs occasional mental health and anti-bullying posts, he also posts about his favorite shows as well though. *Cloudy - His account is infamously known for misunderstanding mental illnesses and how they work, but oddly, he does have "fans" that support whatever he says. Not many people know about his account, however. *Holly - Holly is actually pretty active in posting about SJW related topics, however she doesn't attack others or provoke anyone; unless she's angered. *Bluie - Bluie posts art related to Sonic the Hedgehog and often makes posts with theories/headcanons related to the series. She often tries to stay away from SJW topics since she doesn't want to be in the toxic part of the community, but sometimes she gets sucked into drama. Trolls * Samael- He is infamous on the website for posting offensive memes (ex: mass shottings, etc). He also trolls SJWs. He gets a lot of attention from SJWs and became one of the most followed trolls on the site because of this. * Sharky - Once she got fed up with the site, she posted shippings with age-gaps just because it would make others freak out (as they would consider it pedophilla), just to mess with people before she left. * Payne Crimson- He is a lesser known troll, but he infuriates many SJWs and conspiracists by using logic and reasoning. He also posts things that he knows will offend them and get their attention. Inactive All these characters left. *Conspiracy - Was chased off the site almost immediately due to the conspiracies he believes in. (Which is rather odd considering that the site thinks there's some sort of "hidden agenda" against women and minorities) *Dust - Her account is still up but inactive as she doesn't use the site anymore. It's full of very emo posts and dark gifs. Her ask box is full of either triggered people or overly supportive messages (but she doesn't know this). *Fizz - She honestly just got bored with the site. *Luna - Left because of Blooky sending harassment and white-knights towards her. *Wolfle - Was involved in a drama when she made a post that explained that transgenders actually are mentally ill because of gender dysphoria. She was harassed and called a transphobe, despite being trans herself, and left. Category:Internet